


Pity Date

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Valentine's Day, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan worries about his Valentine's Date with the other sides.It is just a "pity date" but Logan has never told them that his is asexual and has no desire for a sexual relationship.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Pity Date

Logan sighed.

He really should just talk to them. And hoped they would understand.

Or maybe he could just grit his teeth and bare with it until the night was over. It was just dinner and a movie. They had had dinner and movies together countless times.

Just because it was Valentines day and they were calling the dinner and a movie a “date” wouldn’t make it any different to all the other times he had tagged along with them.

And really, they had only asked him out of obligation – so he wasn’t left out. This was a “pity date”.

Surely they wouldn’t have any expectations of him on a “pity date”.

God it was so hard being asexual on Valentines Day.

Especially living with 5 other Sides who were so openly and fabulously gay and in a very this-shouldn’t-work-but-it-does-and-its-amazing relationship.

5 Sides that mistakenly believed that Logan was gay too, but too shy/nerdish/whatever to make a move or reciprocate their affections. They didn’t notice how he stiffened when one of them playfully squeezed his butt or how he quickly turned his head if they tried peck him on the lips (not out of embarrassment but discomfort).

Yes, Logan cared deeply for the sides; they were family he loved them _but not in that way._

He didn’t want a sexual relationship. But it was Valentines day and how could anybody possibly not want to get laid tonight? Unheard of, right?

Oh it was pity Logan had said yes to this date, he could feel a headache coming on already.


End file.
